Deal
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Kurt Angle has a new deal for Triple H. *WARNING SLASH*


I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY!

Head over to my main FF page for a HUGE UPDATE!

* * *

Kurt/Paul

"About time for you to wake up sleepy," Paul laughed watching a staggering man walk in the living room. "Did princess sleep well last night?"

"How could I after what you gave me," Kurt groaned thinking about the night before as he stumbled his way to the couch, laying his head on Paul's lap. "I think you about killed me."

"Well fine see if I ever give you sex again," Paul laughed rubbing his hand against Kurt's bald head. "I owe you something special, I promise."

"Yes you do," closing his eyes Kurt began to go into another slumber, dreaming of the night that went down hours before.

"I didn't kiss Dave! Will you get that through your little head!" Paul yelled slamming his fist into the bedside table, making the man standing next to the bed jump. "Kurt he loves me, but I love you. I'm sorry you don't see this, but it's true Kurt."

"I saw it with my own two eyes Paul," Kurt shouted stepping back as Paul stood from the bed. "I'm not taking it anymore, if you want Dave then go get him. Just leave me out of your sick game Paul."

"Game? What game are you talking about? The one where I love you and only you, the one where I do anything for you. Which one Kurt? I said I don't like Dave, I love you. Why won't you believe me?" Paul mouthed looking up at the ceiling as he tried to fight back his tears. "Baby you are the only one for me. I don't want anyone else to wake up to, to eat next to, to share a shower with, I want you Kurt."

"I'm not buying it this time Paul," Kurt said crossing his arms. "You say this every time, I'm done Paul. It's me or Dave, not both."

"It's you Kurt, and I guess I will just have to show you huh?" Paul questioned grabbing Kurt by the arms as he through the man on the bed. "I'll make you believe me Kurt."

"Get off of me Paul," Kurt demanded feeling kisses going down his neck. "Paul I said off!"

"Kurt you know you want me to do this, see like I said," Paul smirked grasping a hold of Kurt's hard dick through the jean material. "You want me to show you how much I love you, just say you do Kurt."

"I hate you Paul," Kurt said giving in to Paul's attack of kisses. "Your lucky I really need this right now."

"Sure," Paul winked as he began to unbutton Kurt's shirt leaning down to suck on one of the nipples as it was exposed to the air.

"You know what I like," Kurt smiled closing his eyes as he felt a hand rub up and down on his crotch. "Now why don't you give me one of your special."

"Since I'm showing you I love you Kurt, I will give you a blowjob," Paul said unzipping Kurt's pants as he kissed down the toned man's body. "You don't get these very often."

"Often? I always get the hand, what are you talking about often?" Kurt questioned feeling his dick strain to the max as Paul pulled down his jeans and boxers. "You know you shouldn't lie honey."

"Hey well maybe we can change that," Paul laughed wrapping his hand around Kurt's meat giving it a few strokes before leaning down and taking it into his mouth."

"Oh we will!" Kurt screeched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Man why didn't you do this before?"

"I'm the more dominant one," Paul said between slurps as his head moved up and down quicker and quicker. "You know I'm right Kurt."

"Stop!" Kurt demanded pushing the man off of his dick.

"What? Why?" Paul questioned looking into Kurt's eyes only to find a fiery anger. "Did I do something wrong Kurt? I'm sorry, just please forgive me."

"Get off your knees Paul," Kurt said abruptly as he sat up from the bed. "Now lay on your stomach."

"Kurt baby, you know I don't do that stuff," Paul said with a soft smile looking down at the man on the bed. "You know that's your job honey."

"On your stomach now!" Kurt said more aggressive this time, standing from the bed he watched as the man before him reluctantly sat on the bed before rolling onto his stomach.

"This what you want?" Paul asked closing his eyes as he felt Kurt's skin. Before Kurt's body weight laid on his body. "I hope your happy now."

"Oh I am," Kurt said as he placed his dick at Paul's entrance.

"Be gentle," Paul pleaded as Kurt's dick began to enter his butt, pushing past the barrier shooting pain down Paul's body.

"This is for everytime you have did this to me," Kurt said thrusting his hips forward. "Hope your not hurting to bad baby."

"I'm not," Paul muttered clenching his fists as he clenched his fist, fighting through the pain. "Just hurry your ass up."

"You know you like this," Kurt laughed leaning down as he bit into Paul's upper shoulder. "It's been way to long for this, I deserve this so much Paul."

"Uh," Paul groaned as he clenched his ass, making Kurt shudder with pleasure.

"Here I come Paul," Kurt groaned closing his eyes as he began to thrust faster into Paul.

"Please cum Kurt," Paul groaned clenching his butt again making Kurt loose control as the man shot into his ass.

"Paul," Kurt said breathlessly before pulling out of the man below him. "I'm doing this for now on."

"As long as I get my ass every night, I don't care," Paul said pushing Kurt onto the bed as climbed on top of the man. "Now it's my turn."

"I'm not even going to suck you tonight?" Kurt questioned feeling the man push inside of him.

"Tonight you owe me," Paul said with a smirk thrusting into Kurt as their sex filled evening turned into hours of fun.


End file.
